lazy_purple_tf2nimalsfandomcom-20200214-history
Medibouros
Medibouros (pl. Medibouros), also known as "Medi-Weavers" or simply "Weavers", are suprisingly elusive. Always appearing in pairs, they latch onto each-other with a mysterious beam and "weave" patterns with it by spinning around a specific point while crouched. It is unknown what this weaving action does, but the beams seem to mend the wounds of their partner if they've been injured. Habitat Most sightings of the Medibouros so far have been in Harvest. It is speculated that the Medibouros is perfectly suited for the year-round lukewarm weather there. They have, however, been seen in other places with similar weather. Appearance Medibouros love to decorate themselves; almost as much as mercenaries do. They won't hesitate to put on a hat or wig if they happen to find one around. Some Medibouros occasionally grow fur; mainly around the wrists and chest. At this point, they often open up the shed skin they wear like a jacket to show the intricate motif underneath. It is unknown what purpouse this motif serves, as Medibouros seem to only care that they weave with a partner of the opposite type and their motif is always the same. (See: Behavior) Behavior Medibouros almost seem oblivious to everything happening around them, as long as it does not directly impact them. For example, they often entirely ignore mercenaries nearby. Some will even allow one or two lucky people to enter their weave. It is unknown if they are unaware or simply caring. Variation There also appears to be many variations in the Medibouros species, specifically their beams. All Medibouros have the capacity to overcharge their beams to grant them benefits, but this overcharge can vary. Some will stalwart the defenses of them and their partner, (U-type) while others will send their mate into a blind fury. (K-type) Two Medibouros of the same type will never weave together unless one's life is in danger or there are no other Medibouros to weave with nearby. Recently discovered, however, there are also M-type Medibouros that are very similar to the K-type except for glowing formations on their back and an increased healing factor compared to the other variations. Rare Variations very rarely do other types of Medibouros appear, yet they are confirmed to exist. One type is the triangle, which consists of a chain of three, a square (4), a pentagon (5), and very rarely have their been cases of entire teams coming together to form an ultimate weaving shape. Self defence Despite them being quite easy-going, they will not delay to attack anyone who has aggrivated them. Because of this, they are very dangerous when provoked; especially if the K-type has decided to buff their mate. At this point, the most one can do to survive is run as they can deal extraordinary harm to anyone near them. Medibouros in legend It is said that standing between two Medibouros while they weave clears the mind and cleanses bad karma. It is unknown if this is true, but still notable. Flight Recently, Medibouros have been seen doing something unique among the other members of the Pugnamedicus family: flying. For reasons unknown, there are times when a Medibouros pair will fly around to get to their destination faster. The method they use is simple; one of them jumps into the air, and the partner simply reels itself to the other, causing them to go airborne. They two of them then alterante who pulls itself up, allowing them to go where no single Medic can go alone. Nobody knows how this is possible, but research is highly encouraged to find out the methods these elegant creatures achieve this wondrous feat. Relation to Explosive Soldier Penguins Medibouros can sometimes be found assisting struggling Explosive Soldier Penguins. There is a legend about two Medibouros helping an ESP in peril win a traditional mating competition. Afterwards, he orderd his sons, and his sons' sons, and so forth to respect Medibouros. Items *Medi Gun for U-Type, Kritzkrieg for K-Type, Quick-Fix for M-type *Der Wintermantel (Optional) *Any Hat Category:Medic TF2-nimals